Undertaking The Impossible
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: You look at me, while you’re dancing with her, and while I’m dancing with Finn, you look at me, and I couldn’t breathe. And then you follow me. MeredithDerek? AddisonDerek? DerekNobody?


**Disclaimer: I don't own no Grey's Anatomy characters.**

Okay folks, this here be my very first Grey's Anatomy fic, and I have no idea why I'm talking/typing like this...

The pairings have yet to be decided, beeecause, Derek has been somewhat of an ass lately, so I'm not sure if I want to make him happy in the end / Maaybe. Oh yeah and I know the season premiere is about three days away, I have to start this before, because it'd be a trip if I'm close to guessing how it'll end out. hehe (Highly doubtful though)

--

**Undertaking The Impossible**

Chapter One:

"Meredith?" Derek voiced. Meredith both loved and hated that voice, and those lips as they formed to say her name.

"Meredith?" That wasn't Derek, Meredith knew. She knew because her eyes were fixed on Derek and she would have remembered if his lips moved. No, that was Finn. Slowly, she turned her gaze from Derek and looked at Finn, whose eyes showed both concern and confusion. He too, looked at Derek, and then directed his gaze back to Meredith.

Meredith looked between the two men who had both called her name. The first, the love of her life, the man she was trying so hard to forget. And the second, Finn, who has plans, who helps her remember how to breathe. Derek makes her forget. Surprisingly, Meredith found her voice and said, "I'm … going to go … by myself. I'll just … I'm just going to drive myself home."

"Meredith?" She knew it was Finn that repeated her name. Derek saying her name causes her heart to skip a beat.

Meredith looked at him put on a fake smile, but she knew the tears were threatening to fall. "It's fine, I'm fine. It's just … it's been a long night. Goodnight." As she started to walk away, she heard her name yet again, only this time it was being yelled. She stopped and slowly turned around. It was Finn. She cautiously stole a glance and Derek and found that he hadn't moved, neither had his eyes because they were still focused on her.

"I'll call you?" He asked, looking at her sympathetically. If he had any idea what had gone on that night, he wouldn't be saying these words, he wouldn't be so sympathetic. He wouldn't be so…

Meredith barely heard him as she looked over his shoulder at Derek's intense staring. "Okay." She had to search for her voice to even say the word.

Afterwards, she practically ran out of the hospital, her heels, however, made it hard for her to run as fast as she wanted. She stopped once she was outside and allowed herself time to catch her breath. This time, she allowed the tears to fall slowly down her cheeks. Slowly, she started walking to her car.

"Meredith." God, she was beginning to hate that name. Inwardly she flinched, as the name rolled off his tongue.

She stopped and turned around. "What Derek? What? Whatever you have to say, say it, because I'm about two seconds away from getting into my car and running you over with it."

"Meredith..." He persisted with the 'face'. The face he made when he was trying to piece everything together. The face he made when he was at a loss for words.

She stopped him from continuing, although she doubted he would have said much after her name. "No … you have a wife, who by the way, just happened to ask me if we were sleeping together again. And I told her no. I told her no and then do exactly what she was asking what I did. And then, you look at me. You look at me, while you're dancing with her, and while I'm dancing with Finn, you look at me, and I couldn't breathe. And then you follow me. You follow me and then we … _you _followed _me_. I was moving on, I started seeing Finn, who's perfect for me, and then you look at me and follow me." She didn't even know what she was saying as the words started to pour out of her mouth, but she was saying them, and the tears continued to roll.

"Meredith."

"Stop … saying my name. Just … stop."

Derek sighed, "Okay." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. "What does this mean?" He repeated the same question he asked her while he was tucking his shirt in.

"You tell me. I'm not the one married here. So you tell me Derek." She snapped back at him.

Derek began to pace in front of her. "I-I don't know. You're not the only one who was trying. I _tried_ to make my marriage work. But then, I see you walking down the stairs, _his_ stairs, and you're wet, and wearing one of his shirts. I tried. I'm done trying."

--

What does this mean? It means that Alicia will greatly accept reviews! ... okay it doesn't mean that. But you will be finding out in the next chapter. And be nice, I wrote this in about fifteen minutes.


End file.
